


The Jungle

by GalacticallyNonbinary



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Also there's now Mary Anne and Chance, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, M/M, i mean like angsty highschool jupeter, jupeter, that's mainly what this is, whats their ship name?????, yes a highschool penumbra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticallyNonbinary/pseuds/GalacticallyNonbinary
Summary: The most cliché fanfic of all: it's Juno Steel's first day of highschool. With his luck, of course his locker is right next to an overly confident, overly flirty boy named Peter Nureyeav. Of course.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yea so maybe I'll add in some Chance and some Mary-Ann and maybe Sasha, and we'll see. I do really want to keep this going for a while because like, I mean, these beans in highschool together? So perfect

Highschool. Some view it as hell, others as their home away from home. To Juno Steel, it was a jungle. A jungle where predators were ruthless, prey were terrified, and Juno was the explorer, watching it all unfold while trying not to get eaten by the predators himself. He looked around the halls, full of students walking by. They all had a part in the food chain, and every single one-

"Mista Steel!"

Ugh. Juno was snapped out of his daydream by his occasionally obnoxious friend, Rita.

"Mista Steeeel!!"

"What is it Rita?!"

She was used to his exasperated tone, and didn't even bat an eye.

"I was tellin' ya, this school is insane! I mean, this guy over here has drugs Juno. Drugs!! And, and I mean if you look at all these kids, most of 'em are high and I-"

"Rita, do me a favor."

"Yea?"

"Shut up."

She looked at him, annoyed but not surprised.

"I know what it is. You're nervous!"

"Nervous?! I'm not-"

"Yes you are. I can tell! Ooh Juno you're so nervous about highschool aren't ya? Here, have a cookie."

She handed him a frosted cookie from inside her pocket. He had no idea how long it had been there, but he definitely needed it. 

"See? Just calm down. There's nothin to worry about."

The first bell rang, and students clambered into school. The herd of wild animals were-

"Ooh and Juno? We're eating lunch together. Don't even try to fight it."

He groaned, and let her scamper off through the halls to find a friend. If this was the jungle, Rita was the young, innocent little baby monkey that got eaten up by a predator in less than a day. He got to his locker, and saw the taller boy next to him putting away his bag. Juno noticed his slicked back hair, confident smirk and coat that had way too many pockets. He immediately felt self-conscious about his scarred face and dirty coat. As he reached to smooth out his shirt, the boy turned to him and nodded.

"If you are going to be next to me all year, I think I'll like highschool."

With a smug wink, the boy walked away. The jungle just got a little more interesting, and a whole lot scarier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That boy who had a locker next to his...there's no way he'd turn up again...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there's hints and stuff as to how broken these poor children are. Angst and cuteness and Peter's wearing perfect eyeliner.

Juno had basically slept through history, science and math. He walked into English, and immediately wanted to leave. Sitting in the back row, next to the only available seat, was the boy whose locker was next to his. Juno shuffled to his seat, hoping to be ignored, but a little gasp as he sat down assured him that that was not an option. 

"You again! Can't say I'm disappointed. Sure will have something to look forward to in fourth period."

He was met with stony silence.

"Well, I'm Peter Nureyeav. Nice to meet you..."

"Steel. Juno Steel."

"Well, classy introduction there, Juno. You certainly do strike me as a James Bond type. Maybe a bit more nuanced however. Like a detective. Juno Steel, the detective. Has a certain ring to it, don't you think?"

"I don't know, detective would require me to actually...talk to people. Horrible thought."

"Well Juno, you're talking to me."

"Yeah. A mistake on my part."

"Ooh a feisty little detective here."

Before Juno could respond, the teacher spoke. 

"I'm going to call role. Just say here. Try to be funny, I kick you out."

This resulted in two mutters from the back of the class.

"Hardass."

"You certainly do have one Juno."

The completely monotone way Peter had said it made the blush on Juno's cheeks deepen. 

The entire class went that way, Juno making some snappy remark about the class, and Peter turning it into some thinly veiled sexual metaphor. By the end of the period, Juno wanted to crawl in a hole and never look at anyone again, much less Peter Nureyeav. The bell finally rang, and Juno bolted from his seat, out the door, and to his locker. He leaned against it, catching his breath and trying to make his mind think about something, anything other than-

"Juno! You certainly left in a hurry."

He didn't respond, only threw open the locker, and tried to stuff his books in as quickly as possible. 

"Hey, my good detective, would you mind if I ate lunch with you? I did so enjoy your commentary in English."

"Just go eat with your other weirdo friends."

Peter's confidence dropped, only for a moment, before he regained his posture and spoke.

"Well you see Juno, a boy who wears eyeliner and earrings doesn't exactly have many friends in a school like this."

Juno looked Peter over again, this time really noticing the earrings and perfectly winged eyeliner. He hadn't noticed it before, simply took it as part of Peter Nureyeav, just as much as his jacket and hair. 

"How about it? Lunch?"

Juno faltered, then remembered Rita and her...interesting personality. She would drive Peter away for sure. 

"Yeah, as long as you're fine sitting with my other friend."

"By all means. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

A few minutes later, Juno's plan was torn to shreds. Peter had laid some smooth line on Rita, who was now giggling softly in her seat.

"This is the quietest she's ever been, and I've known her for fourteen years."

"I do have some skills Juno. I'd be happy to showcase even more of them for you, later, at my house."

"Have some decency. At least take a lady out on a date first."

"Is this not a date?"

Juno couldn't help it, he laughed at Peter. He actually laughed. Rita snapped out of her daze when she noticed. 

"Oh my GOD! Mista Steel you're laughing! Oh my god oh my god oh my god!!! You made him laugh didn't you?! Oh, you are soo made for each other! I have got to tell everyone about this."

She walked away, headed to another table, blabbering the whole way. Peter stared after her, chuckling. 

"She's very excitable."

"Believe me, this is calm Rita. You should see her when she's really excited."

"She seemed pretty excited to me."

Peter's gaze got more serious for a moment. 

"A friend of fourteen years, and yet she was shocked to see you laughing. Why is that?" 

Juno looked around, unsure how to answer the question, unsure how to even begin. He went for the easy way out.

"Just don't laugh a lot I guess."

Peter leaned in, and Juno could smell his cologne. 'It's stupid for a highschooler to wear cologne' he used to tell himself. In this moment, he didn't care. In this moment, he was focused on the scent of Peter Nureyeav.

"I think you should laugh more. Your laugh is beautiful Juno." 

He said it with absolute sincerity, and Juno could feel Peter's warm breath so near his lips, until he pulled away. The second he did, Juno missed the warmth and the closeness they had only moments before. As he sat, transfixed by Peter, he barely noticed when the bell rang.

"Juno? Juno? Time to get up Juno."

He shook his head, and brought himself back to reality. As both of the boys got up and began heading to their classes, Peter blew Juno a kiss. Juno just stared after him as he walked away. And the second he entered the hall, he was approached by a kid he had known since pre-school. Almost everyone hated him, as he gossiped constantly and knew dirt on everyone in the school. Cecil Kanagawa. 

"Juno! Did I just see Peter Nureyeav flirting with you? Are you two a thing now?"

Juno glared at him.

"Cecil, I've saved your ass from a nasty beating more than once. If you want me to continue doing that, I'd suggest you mention nothing about this to anyone, much less your family."

"But Juno! It's such a big piece of news! Our very own Juno Steel, in love with-"

"Don't say it. Here."

Juno shoved a few dollars into Cecil's waiting palm.

"Know what? Maybe I can forget about Peter and you. For a little while anyway."

"Wait, a little while? What the hell does that-"

"Ta ta Juno!"

Cecil practically skipped away through the halls.

'Asshole.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno is walking home from school, and is once again tormented by the new kid.

Juno was walking home, kicking a grey stone across the sidewalk. Every time he kicked it, his head imagined a different face on the stone. 

"Stupid Rita. Stupid Cecil. Stupid-"

He watched a long, slender arm reach down and pick up the stone. Juno's eyes slowly looked up, and he saw, standing in front of him,

"Peter Nureyeav."

"I'm glad you remembered my name Juno."

"How the hell did you even find me?"

Peter simply threw back his head and laughed. It was a rich and hearty laugh, nothing but smiles and joy. 

"It really wasn't that hard."

"Fine. What do you want? You want to beat me up? Go ahead."

Juno opened his arms wide, expecting a strong blow from such a strong boy. Instead, Peter tilted his head, eyes full of pity. 

"Oh Juno. Not everyone hates you."

Juno laughed bitterly. 

"I'd go as far as to say someone loves you."

A twinkle in his eyes, Peter walked to Juno's house. Juno didn't even question how he knew which house to go to, or even how he knew where the extra key was hidden. Once they were inside, Juno walked up the wooden stairs to his room, knowing Peter would be close behind. They entered the room, and Peter leaned in to Juno, who stood against the wall. They didn't question anything. In moments, they were holding each other, lips pressed tight and arms gripping even tighter. It could've been seconds later, or it could've been hours. How ever long it had been, it hadn't been enough for either of them. Even so, they both heard the downstairs door slam.

"You might want to be gone before my mom sees you."

With a knowing wink, Peter leaped out of the window. Juno didn't need to look below to know that he had landed safely.

That night, Juno was kept up in his small, rickety bed. He was kept up with the feeling of kissing, holding someone tight, and most of all, he was kept up by the scent of Peter Nureyeav that lingered in his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some of Peter's friends. You might recognize them...

"Juno Steel, Private Detective."

Those words rung in Juno's mind as he woke up. Even when his eyes blearily blinked at the small room, they still echoed. 

"Juno Steel, Private Detective."

Juno heard the cadence of Peter's voice saying those words. He slowly realized that those words weren't just ringing in his brain. The still half-asleep highschooler turned to his window, where a figure sat, perched like a hawk.

"Good Juno, you're awake. Let's get started."

Juno turned toward the clock on his bedside table and groaned.

"Nureyeav, it's two in the morning."

"Never a better time to do a little crime!"

Peter giggled at his own rhyme, and while jumping to the ground called out,

"Oh Juno, do hurry up. I don't like to be kept waiting. Bring a few books from your shelf if you would be so kind."

He could've buried himself in the covers. He could've closed his window and not said another word. He could've done so many things in that instant. Yet Peter had not left his lawn for a very specific reason. He knew Juno would follow him.

Sure enough, only a few moments later, dressed in black jeans and an old gray sweatshirt, holding a handful of worn, paperback books, Juno Steel hopped out of his window. 

"Where are we going Nureyeav?"

Peter danced around in the grass.

"Anywhere the wind takes us!"

"Hopefully the wind knows I have to be home in time to catch the bus in the morning"

Peter laughed. Juno loved the feeling of making him laugh. Seeing, even if for a fleeting moment, a face full of joy. 

Peter ran out to Juno's driveway, where a sleek red car sat, in pristine condition. Juno didn't even want to question where Peter could've gotten it. The car was definitely not his. They stepped into the car, Peter opening the door for the still groggy Juno. It slowly purred to life and they sped away, down the road. Juno was hit with the scent of Peter filling the car. 

Juno had so many questions, so many things he wanted answered, yet, at the moment, they seemed boring and inconsequential. Why were they in the car? How had Peter gotten hold of the car? Where were they going? Who really was Peter Nureyeav? What were they doing? When would they get back? All of that didn't matter. What mattered was holding on to Peter Nureyeav, remembering his smile, his hair, his laugh, his voice, and most of all, his scent. Everything good had been ripped away from Juno, and he knew Peter would be too, soon enough. 

He was broken out of his thoughts by the car abruptly stopping. They were in front of a house that was in shambles. Juno wasn't sure how long they had been driving, but the sun still hadn't risen. Peter opened the door and helped Juno out, and they walked to the front door together. Or at least, what Juno assumed was the front door. It was more just a piece of cardboard nailed to a doorframe. Still, the ever gentlemanly Peter Nureyeav knocked lightly on the wood of the doorframe. It shocked Juno when a small child gingerly moved the cardboard aside and let the men in. Peter went first, ducking through the small entry-way. Juno followed.

"What is this place Nureyeav?"

"Just the house of two friends of mine."

Quick footsteps in the hall soon gave way to the sight of two teens, probably the same age as Juno himself. The smaller girl spoke first. 

"I'm Mary Anne, terribly sorry about the state of this place! I keep telling Chance we need to fix all of these things, and we never get around to it!"

"We don't get any visitors!"

Chance had a slight southern accent to her speech, and Juno immediately felt welcomed by both of them.

"What do they look like to you? These are visitors!"

"Yeah, but Nureyeav's over here all the time. Although usually not with company."

"Or books!"

Mary Anne broke into a smile when she saw the small collection of books Juno held. 

"Thank you, the children will love these!"

Juno was stunned by the overwhelming amount of information he was being fed, and stumbled slightly as he gave Mary Anne the books.

"Oh dear, Peter is he okay?"

Her face lined with worry, as Peter softly smiled at Juno.

"Oh, Juno? He's fine. He's used to this kind of stuff. After all,"

Peter winked.

"He is a detective."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to add these two adorable sweethearts into this universe, and will absolutely be using them more. Writing about Rita is really fun though, so next chapter will almost definitely have her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little chapter where Rita is a bean.

Rita sighed. Juno had missed the bus this morning, and a quick check by his and Peter's lockers showed that neither of them were at school. 

"Mista Steel..." 

Rita decided to take it upon herself to write notes for the two of them so that they wouldn't be missing anything by not being in school. By third period, she had two papers filled with drawings and doodles that she deemed incredibly helpful. Of course, Peter and Juno were going to have a hard time deciphering the notes, but Rita was extremely proud of herself.

When the last class of the day came around, Juno and Peter ducked into their seats next to Rita just as the bell rang. 

"There you are Mista Steel! Here's some notes for the two of you!"

Juno eyed the papers she handed him warily. 

"Rita, are you sure-"

Peter interrupted Juno, glancing at him pointedly. 

"Thank you so much Rita, you are too kind."

Rita grinned at the compliment, then began to truly look at the two boys. Peter's normally put-together outfit seemed to have been hastily thrown on. Juno always looked disheveled, but today, exceptionally so. Realization slowly dawned on Rita. 

"No...you didn't...oh you did, didn't you? Oh Franny's gonna love this!"

As she excitedly chattered on, she was unaware of the fact that the boys hadn't been listening to her. Peter, looking out the window, was too lost in thought of the adventures he could take Juno on. And Juno, staring at Peter, was simply thinking about Peter's gorgeous eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Peter and Juno got up to something after they left Chance and Mary-Anne's place...


End file.
